1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus of the rotary type useful for internally combusting a fuel with a compressible oxidizing fluid such as air to produce combustion gases. In a preferred embodiment, work is derived from the combustion gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relevant prior art relating to internally combusting a fuel with a compressible oxidizing fluid includes at least the reciprocating and rotary internal combustion engine art.